User talk:Starscream7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Starscream7 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Uh... You can't make yourself an administrator, you have to be made one by a b'crat. J97 Toa Spyck Do you know if is still active? It seems like he is not. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re: How did you make yourself an admin? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Huh? So, you mean to say that you can make yourself an admin if you are on the site every day? I thought only the bureaucrat Toa Spyck could make users admins. I'm on this Wiki every day too! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Correction You can't make yourself an admin! The only way to do that is to go to this page and read the instructions. PS: If you become a Bureaucrat, then can you make me one too? I am on this Wiki everyday, so I think I may qualify. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Yes but... I understand you completely, but the only way we can get Admin access is to go to the link I provided for you. If we succeed, then we can delete unwanted articles, block vandals, and make new admins. Just saying you're an admin is great, but not good enough. What do you say? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Link This is the link. We are on a mission to save this Wiki! We're partners now! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Born of Betrayal Club Hi, would you like to join the Born of Betrayal Club? It's a club that makes the new Hero Factory comic called Hero Factory: Born of Betrayal. If you want to be in this club, tell me if you would like to do concept art, script writing, promoting, or all three. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] OK then... Well, our adoption request was declined because the last time an admin edited here was less than 60 days ago. They say to ask again in a month. So, next month, this Wiki will be saved! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Comics? You are too canon! Hey Starscream, some question about how you think a Custom wiki should be: Would it be like all canon articles imported in full length, or about all kinds of fanon collected on a wiki? I mean, you are creating pages for comics! That is not custom, so isn`t Greg F. Why are you doing that? It is Custom! Thousands of bytes only describing Canon doesn`t make it a fanon wiki, does it?! Also, why create a bunch of edit-raising articles with only a small description, and later adding all canon from HF wiki there? Just create an infobox, and a small bit of biographical info, just two sentences, and a section with weapons, and let users add Fanon to it. That would give us more the status a Fanon. This is just... A fusion of two subjects! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Updates: I did a soon to famous category spree, making the browse completer, and killing the wierdest wiki organization ever. Happy deletion, we`ll be in touch (I hope, as organizing is needed). VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) (Von Nebula (VNT)) And I really hope I can get some administrative jobs also. I`m good with a MoS, and I am really active most weeks, though I also have wekks I am lesser active due to family things. Happens often, but I`d always get to recents immediately I log in. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just looked up recents, I see you created the Icicle Cutter page. Very nice and all, but users should make those themselves. You are not responsible for the pages of others. If they don`t want to make it, then don`t. You see, that just brings up your edits, as how you described it is just... the most useless thing ever. If they get linked to there from Sabreen`s page, they read what they know already. The point of such pages is a qualitative page, featuring possible history to all fine facts around the object. Not just the most general description you can think of. It would, to more professional wikiers, make you look like a poits collector, which just is no good thing for an admin. That is why I only go collecting points in ways it helps the wiki. Useless articles like this are not helping to the wiki. That kind of pages don`t help anyone. Or copying content. We all want a qualitatively high wiki, huh? Than you should really refrain of those things. It hasn`t got good quality. And for me, the quality standarts are very high. Don`t take this as offensive, but: How you make pages doesn`t interest me anything, but if you make them like this, don`t make them for me. (AGAIN, NO OFFENSE!) :VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art You made concept art? Can I see? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Transformers: The Dark of the Moon Awesome, isn't it? I love Transformers. Summer 2011! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Whoa! Man, I never thought this would happen! I've been busy for the past few months and have been inactive! Thanks for helping out! I would make you an admin, but I am considering moving this wiki to it's own site. We would be free of Wikia and I would be able to edit the php files, create new usergroups...blah, blah, blah. What do you think of this idea? If I did so and you came over there, I would be happy to make you an admin... EDIT: nvm. I am making you and CT1000 b'crats. Thanks, Toa Spyck Thank you! I would like to say thanks for watching over this site while Toa Spyck and I were gone. Things have changed since I was last here but it makes this site look alot better. Toa Zion Woo HOO! Toa Spyck just made us bureaucrats! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re There, I put the template on your page! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:Bureaucrat badge Done. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:Now that's cool [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Just press the edit button, copy the above, and then fill it out with your username and talk page and your font colors of choice on your preferences! And every time you want it to appear, just put three of ~ next to each other. Re: Mission: tell everyone Yes. I totally agree. Hey, I have an idea! I know how to make this wiki awesome! The current bureaucrat of Custom BIONICLE Wiki is TheSlicer! I'll invite him here! Also, I voted for you as user of the month. If you have the most votes by October 31st, you become the user of the month! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:TheSlicer I see your point, but if we want this wiki not to die, I think getting him on here would be a great idea. I understand about the Admin thing, where we have a lot already, but instead, I could just make him a Rollback. It would be a good start. And if the other Admins get inactive, then he could always be promoted. Just an idea. By the way, it looks like you're going to be user of the month on October 31st! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']]